


Take Me To Church

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: A seaQuest Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen fanvid.





	




End file.
